Falling Head Over Heels For You
by chaneldancegrl
Summary: Wally tries to be spontaneously romantic by kissing Artemis in the rain. It doesn't turn out like he planned. Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. Rated T for some swearing and kissing.


Falling Head Over Heels for You

Prompt: Young Justice one classic romantic movie cliche.

Prompter: Damnsmartblueboxe

Wally tries to be spontaneously romantic by kissing Artemis in the rain. It doesn't turn out like he planned. Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. Rated T for some swearing and kissing.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" The blonde archer huffed as she turned away from her speedster boyfriend to glare down at the churning gray waters below the dock. Thunder roared above the frustrated couple as a warning sign before they were barraged by rain drops. "This is just perfect," Artemis grumbled, shivering in her short brown jacket.

Their evening didn't start off looking this miserable. After a successful mission, Wally had asked her to go for a walk around Happy Harbor before she teleported back home. She tiredly agreed because they hadn't had much alone time between missions and schoolwork. While they texted regularly (or Wally texted regularly and Artemis replied when it suited her), teased each other during training, and shared looks during missions, it just wasn't the same as relaxing and going on a normal date. So they together strolled through the nearby city, joking around, talking about school and normal life, and Wally reassuring her they'd be back at Mt. Justice before a single rain drop fell on them. Somehow they made it to the pier to watch the boats rock on the water and smell the salt water air around them.

At the same time, their conversation turned to the mission from earlier that day; that's when the sour mood set in. Though the team was successful in the end, it was a close call. While the rest of the team was busy taking out henchmen, Wally finished early and was ready to trap Bane. Hearing Artemis cry out, stopped Wally in his tracks as he turned toward the scene. A goon hopped up on Cobra Venom had thrown Artemis into a pile of wooden crates, leaving her filled with splinters and multiple lacerations, and was slowly advancing on her to finish the job. Kid Flash, being the fastest boy alive, wasted no time rushing in to land a few effective punches on the guy. The henchman growled, vainly trying to catch the hero. Soon, Kid Flash had landed an elbow jab to the rear of the goon's head, effectively knocking him out.

As Artemis oriented herself, Wally ran over to help pull her out of the crates even though she struggled against him. "Forget about me! What about-" Wally turned in the direction she was pointing to see Bane running towards the exit, detonation trigger in hand.

"Adios niños" laughed Bane. Wally sprung up to go after him but another thug had thrown a crate at him, knocking him to the ground. Artemis quickly shot a tranquilizer arrow at the perp before aiming at Bane's fading back. Luckily, he didn't get very far before he was electrocuted by Robin's trap in the door. The Boy Wonder disassembled Bane's power source and took away the trigger. After Bane and the henchman tied up, Wally had turned to Artemis. "Are you ok?" he looked worriedly at the cuts covering her arms and waist. She pushed him off, annoyed. "I'm fine. Let's just finish up here and go." Wally looked like he was going to say something else, but Artemis's glare made him hold his tongue till they got to the pier.

"I was fine, Wally" Artemis angrily commented. "You can't jeopardize a mission just because I get scraped up."

"That meatbag was going to crush you," reminded Wally. "I'd let the villain get away every time to save a teammate from getting smashed into a pulp, especially you. You know, most people would be grateful."

"I can take care of myself. Leave the over protective boyfriend crap at home."

"No, Artemis. You may think it was incredibly stupid, but I don't regret it at all. We're heroes. We save people, even other heroes if they need it. That's what we do." He ran his fingers through his fiery locks roughly. Normally, he loved when Artemis let her firecracker personality shine through, but sometimes her stubbornness bugged him to no end.

"And defeat the bad guy. He would've hurt the rest of the team and anyone else who got in Bane's way the next time he tried something. Don't let your feelings for me risk anyone else." Artemis jabbed her finger into his chest, trying to make her point clear.

"You-I-ugh! If I say you're right, will you drop it?" He looked into her determined grey eyes.

"Yes!"

"Too bad! I'll do what I feel like I need to do during those situations, whether you like it or not!"

"Wallace West, you are the most impossible idiot I've ever met!" She yelled at him, her voice cracking.

"That's fine with me!" He yelled right back, getting into her face.

"I'm done talking to you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Artemis turned away from him.

Now they were in their current positions, each lost in their own thoughts as they faced the sea. Wally glanced over at Artemis. Her posture was rigid, hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. She was angry, and his own reaction during the fight didn't help smooth things over. While they had fought when they first met, it had dwindled down into teasing and light hearted jokes. He hated when one of them became hurt and irate because of something the other said or did. Tonight was supposed to be relaxing and it ended with both of them cold, angry, and wet. _Come on West, fix this. You can think of something, can't you? _That's when the idea came to him suddenly. It was _so_ obvious. Both of them were angry (hey that's passionate, right?), it was raining, they were wet (no duh), and there was nothing left to really say. _It works in the movies._

In milliseconds, he was right behind Artemis and spun her around to face him. Before she could blink, he had his hands around her waist and her lips ensnared in his. Artemis was only still for a second before she sighed and kissed him back, hands trailing up his slippery arms to encircle his neck. Wally shivered and roughly yanked her closer to him, however this causes her to slip on the wet dock, bringing Wally down on top of her. Wally lifted an arm to stop Artemis's head from slamming against the wood, but both end up head butting each other on the way down when he fell. "Nice going Wall-man" she muttered as she rubbed her head. He groaned and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Now curious, Artemis looked at her boyfriend's splash of fiery hair. "What was that for?" Her tone softer than it was before.

"I was trying to be romantic! You know, have an epic movie worthy kiss in the rain!" He mumbled sadly against her neck, his breath tickling her and she smiled.

"Nice job. You should direct movies," sarcasm coloring her voice.

"Can you just play along for a while and enjoy the moment? You're wet. I'm wet. You're cold. I'm great at warming you up." He pointed out, still hiding in her shoulder.

"Now how can I resist that logic?" Artemis smirked when Wally's head shot up. He smiled and leaned toward her, but she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly. "Now what?"

She reached down into her pocket and pulled out a package of Tic-Tacs. "You have taco breath."

Wally's face scrunched and Artemis smiled at the redness spreading across his face. He _knew_ tacos as an after mission snack were a bad idea. He looked down at their position and realized Artemis's soft, toned body was pinning his arms to the ground. "A little help?" he pleaded, green eyes going round and irresistibly adorable.

Artemis rolled her eyes, trying to resist the smile creeping into her lips as she shook some of the breath fresheners into his mouth. Wally sucked on them for a moment, before catching Artemis staring impatiently at him. He grinned. "Wanna find them?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow and smirked, but she raised her head to accept his challenge. She pressed her lips against his, teasing him with soft and rough kisses as she tried to get him to give in. Finally, she nipped his lower lip, one of his weaknesses, and he granted her access with a soft groan. However, he didn't give in that easily. Artemis hungrily searched in Wally's now minty fresh mouth for the candy, but just when she thought she felt them, his tongue would quickly wrestle hers away. "Not that easy, Arty." He smiled against her lips.

She frowned slightly, and Wally relaxed, thinking he had the upper hand. Suddenly, he felt Artemis's fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck and sending shivers throughout at his body. "No fair" he mumbled before Artemis busied his mouth again and eventually found the now tiny tic-tac. Happy with her victory, she flipped them over so she was currently straddling him. She blinked against the rain clouding her vision to see Wally choking on a tic-tac she missed. _Shit_.

She awkwardly thumped his back as he sat up. She quickly swallowed her prize as Wally's coughs subsided. He gave her an embarrassed look. "Sorry. You surprised me a little bit there. And it's really awkward to sit up in our soaking wet clothes."

Artemis looked down at her own damp clothes and thanked a deity that she hadn't worn a white shirt on the walk. He was right though; she was drenched, it was uncomfortable, her bandages now needed to be changed, and Wally almost dying killed the mood. Making out in the rain wasn't as fun as it looked. "We should probably get back to the cave." She started to stand up but Wally just yanked her back down again.

"No…. we should give it another shot" he mumbled as he leaned up towards her. Artemis smiled and bent down to meet him when a crack of lightning caused her to flinch and snap her head to the side, smacking Wally with her wet hair and leaving him fighting to get it out of his mouth. Artemis pulled her hair away from his face as he tried to remove some of the remaining strands out. She giggled as he kept sticking his tongue out to grab them. "_That's_ attractive."

"Glad you find this so hilarious, Blondie" he said with a glare.

She just laughed and tried to force out an apology when she regained her breath. "How about one more time?"

He pouted, but Artemis just kept staring at him with those grey eyes. "You'll be the death of me, woman."

Artemis's laughing lips met his own, picking up where they left off. Wally wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, while his other worked its way up to wipe off the rain drops rolling down her cheek. Artemis sighed into the warmth he gave off, trying to get closer to him as the rain continued to pelt her. Though he absolutely loved her hair, long wet hair was a weapon he didn't want to face again, and to protect her from onslaught of water coming down on them, he flipped them over once more.

Artemis felt Wally roll them over. What she didn't feel was the wood of the dock under her. "WAL-" she couldn't finish her shout as they tumbled into churning waves, a messy tangle of arms, legs, and hair. Despite the rocking water, they separated from each other and swam to the surface, coughing up the bitter salt water.

"WALLY!" she shrieked and splashed him with water. And she thought they were soaked _before_. "Why weren't you paying attention?"

He gave her surprised frustrated look. "Why do _you_ think? We were making out! I was kind of too busy focusing on you!" He sat in silence for a moment and Artemis started to swim back to shore. "Wait! Artemis!"

She turns to look at him. "Are you coming or what?"

Suddenly he gets this puppy dog look. "We could try making out underwater. That always looks fun in movies."

She throws her head back exasperatedly before looking up at him again. "Really? After all _that_" she gestures to the dock "you want to try another making out cliché?" He stared back hopefully. "No, Wally."

He swam closer to her. "Come on! We're already here." He wrapped his muscular and still warm arms around her.

_Don't give in Artemis. _She blinked rapidly_. No… that's enough for tonight. It's raining, it's cold, you're wet, and it smells like fish. Oh no….. stop looking at me like that, Wally. This isn't going to end well._ She sighs. "Fine."

Conner, M'gann, Roy, Kaldur, Robin, and Zatanna looked up as Wally and Artemis walked in. M'gann gasped. "What happened to you two?"

The couple looked at each other. They were completely drenched, smelled like fish, covered in seaweed, and Artemis was shivering. "It's raining outside," said Wally the same time Artemis said "Fell into the harbor."

The other team members shared a glance before bursting into laughter.

"This isn't funny!" fumed Artemis. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a long hot shower. Don't let Wally watch any more romantic movies." The team just continued laughing as she stormed towards the locker room.

Wally sighed and sat next to Robin who scrunched up his nose and leaned away. "Tough night, bro?"

"You have no idea." Wally ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out some pieces of seaweed and throwing them onto the floor. " Now I have to cancel all those DVR recordings on the Lifetime channel. I guess I have to cross off running towards each other in slow motion across an empty field too, huh?"

"That'd probably be best. KF" he paused until Wally looked at him, "you do realize that you don't _have_ a slow motion, right?"

Wally groaned and slid down the sofa until he was on the floor. Robin let out his trademark cackle as he patted Wally's shoulder.

A/N: Woooohooo! Thanks for reading guys! Let's just say this is exactly why I don't write kiss scenes. Excuse that, but as soon as Damnsmartblueboxes gave me the prompt of romantic movie clichés, cliché kiss scenes gone wrong popped into my head. I hoped you liked it anyway. As always, please review. Liked it, hated it, criticisms, comments, etc, etc.


End file.
